User blog:Tamao1/It's only been 5 days.
OK. APPARENTLY. More people read this blog than I expected. So you guys have been waiting for 5 days right? Well here's another blog: Twom Laif of Tam Chp. 3 Part 6 Anyways, how should I start this blog? Okay yous were wondering about me, my dad, Irori, and our phones? Well I ended up buying two phones. One for me and one for Irori. LUCKILY, REALLY LUCKILY, WE HAD SECURITY DEVICE ADDED ON ANDY ON THE SLOW ASS DESKTOP. So luckily we didn't have to email Com2uS explaining how my dad broke our phones and we lost security device and are too lazy to copy down security code somewhere, etc etc. So I started playing on my new phone again yesterday, and guess who I saw? LONG TIME NO SEEN CHOMI. Yes that's right, Chomi Almighty, best BF3 warrior known. Well, he quit BF3 so yeah... Anyways, Chomi is my friend. And I told him he's my slave, and he replied "Yes Mistress!". Sadly, I couldn't find any female slaves that day. None today either. However, I did find a cute Siras with cat ears who I started spam fearing because they kept making cry face and running away. Sorry... Basically, Chomi is bad influence. Hang beach, PK fame whoores, go red, get ganged by fame whoores, go black, go mess around at Des/Hsp, rinse-repeat. I did manage to force him into 2 hours of training though. Oh yeah. I also bought a +5 Red PHat this morning for only 1M. I rather spend that 1M and make the salesperson my slave though. Seriously, slaves are cool. Anyways, I bought it on mage, and was going to give to my ranger, but then I saw Red PHat + mush robe, and I was like: OMG COOL. So I decided not to give it to my ranger anymore. Then I got bored and went to train and I was like, hey I wanna kill a SANDEATER and MINDSCREAM on my LEVEL 29 RANGER...so I gave the Red-P to my ranger. I accomplished many things such as: Killing 1 Sandeater extremely slowly, Killing some wanderers, gain 1% via Msing some Shadows, Slay 1 Mindscream, and kill 2 Red Bees. Fortunately, I didn't find a Bigmouse, otherwise I'd be shooting away at it for 30 minutes while spamming heal on my mage and killing Ms every now and then. And possibly getting mobbed by some ass. After Chomi went for a break, I started to get bored, so I trained at Sand Donguri's, and Irori lured dongs doleys and ambush. I also threatened FishDragon's brother because Fish kept ksing me and also scammed a Dejo Design (leeching off my pt and picking up the design without being able to kill Assassain). Then he turned into a super ass and ks'd more people, and everyone except his bro was like: ASS KSER. I threatened that I might buy that Level 39 Siras Ranger just to rip his face in half every time he popped up at my lure spot. Hopefully, his brother told him, otherwise there goes my DsIV money. Of course, I plan on selling the Red Phat (oh yeah i forgot to say, I'm level 29.25ish now, so 0.75 until everyone in Siras BF4 starts hating on me) for 1.5M or more, but first, I'd like Mimi to screenshot my mage wearing Red Phat. I haven't been able to find a +5 crit 4 wind hat seller yet, but I can just borrow my friend's. WAIT I FEEL LIKE PLAYING SOME MORE TWOM OKAY SO IMA PAUSE THIS BLOG. Okay I played TWoM for a bit, messed around at beach, got called a p***s s**k*r by Meow01 who I forgot to add to my ditch list, she's also been brainwashed/infected by lukygayasscharmz. Karma is bs. Karma will not get you, people just say it so it has a thought effect on you, especially when things coincidently happen to you. Karma my ass. Lukycharmz will definitely get away with doing all that bad stuff. ^tamao's rage talk^ So I found out Miku (oBubbles) broke up with her online BF. But the guy, whom I shall call Foul for now (because his old account was FoulFusion), didn't seem too upset. Okay, so one my classmates in my lecture states a theory: "If you're a guy, you understand the thinking network of a guy's brain, therefore, if you maintained that conscience and turned into a girl, you'd make an awesome girlfriend. Furthermore, if you're a girl, you understand the thinking network of a girl's brain, therefore, if you maintained that conscience and turned into a guy, you'd make an awesome boyfriend." Okay, so I'm starting feel that's it true from what I've experienced today. So I'm going to wait for someone really important to me and reveal to them the ultimate truth about Tamao (which I shall never tell any on yous!). Thought you might be able to guess it's classification using all the info you can get about me via online stalking. Anyways, Meow01 turned into such a bitch. Now I feel sad. What's becoming of TWoM Waddy? Oh yeah, in the morning I saw Coopel in SInReapers, I thought he was "Luminosity's Dragon, Forever Luminosity's Dragon" ??? So I asked if he was scammed, and bezire told me that Rasqual told her that Coopel2 did not get scammed. Ok, I'm starting to feel really aweful now, so I think I'ma stop today's blog here. Just so you all know, how close are you from understanding Tamao's way of thinking? Not even 0.1%. So what I am saying is, it'll probably take me 10000 blogs to understand my way of thinking. My final remarks for this blog are: This Anime Season is One of the Best in History. WATCH THEM! Category:Blog posts